1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a Rankine cycle apparatus and a combined heat and power system.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a Rankine cycle is a theoretical cycle of a steam turbine. The Rankine cycle has long been studied and developed. At the same time, as described in US 2003/0213854 A1, combined heat and power (CHP) systems based on the Rankine cycle have also been studied and developed. The CHP system is a system configured to produce two or more forms of energy such as heat and electricity simultaneously from one or more sources. In recent years, not only large-scale CHP systems but also CHP systems installable in relatively small-scale facilities such as hospitals, schools, and libraries and CHP systems for use in residential houses (so-called micro CHPs) have been receiving attention.